1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to generating ballots using a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally not known before an election the number of people who will vote, as well as their identity. Hence, a large number of ballots are often printed before an election in the hope that there will be enough ballots for all of the voters. Providing enough ballots for all of the voters is difficult because the ballots are not all the same. For example, the ballots can be different for different political parties, such as Independent, Democrat and Republican. The ballots can be different for different geographical locations, such as different counties, cities and states. Further, it is often necessary to provide ballots in different languages (i.e. English and Spanish) because voters typically understand different languages. The ballots can even be different for different elections, such as state and national elections.
To better illustrate the problem, consider an election which has 10,000 registered voters. In this situation, it is typical to print and distribute about 50,000 ballots with the hope that the correct ballot will be available for each voter. For example, if one voter speaks Spanish and is a Republican, then he or she will need to be provided with a ballot written in Spanish that corresponds with a ballot for the Republican Party. Hence, the ballot must be the correct ballot for the person requesting it.
The ballots are distributed to different voting sites around the location that the election will take place. It can be appreciated that it is difficult and time consuming to print and distribute a large number of ballots, and it would be much easier to print a distribute a smaller number of them. Further, once the ballots are at the voting site, it is difficult and time consumer to find the correct ballot for the voter. Some voters may not be able to vote if the voting site runs out of the correct ballots, or if the correct ballot cannot be found.
Ballots that are printed for the election and not used are typically discarded after the election. Discarding unused ballots is wasteful and expensive, so it is desirable to reduce this occurrence.